Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part One)
Pup Pup Dance Battle: The Street Fair is in town! Dozens upon dozens of performances, demonstrations, and vendors will be attending! With the street faire comes a host of street performers and dancers, eager to show off their moves and even challenge others to dance battles! Chase, confident with the moves Skye has taught him, challenges the best Dance Group there: the Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers! Realizing Chase went in over his head, Chase and Skye call upon the rest of the PAW Patrol to be their crew. Can they "break it down" and "bust a move" to win against the best dance group in the region? This takes place in the Tundra-Centurion AU. This is the first Musical to take place in the Tundra-Centurion AU, and is my very first Musical! EDIT: Links are now added... VOCALS IN THE LINKS DO NOT MATCH THE GENDERS OF SINGERS IN THE EPISODE!! Part One '(You are Here) | 'Part Two | Part Three Day 1 (Part One) - "Follow the Leaders" Songs: Jason Derulo - The Other Side (Duet, Cover) (PAW Patrol starts) Steve Aoki - Boneless/Delirious (With Vocals) (Synchro-Stylers) TyDi - Redefined (PAW Patrol) Shawn Mendes - Life of the Party (Synchro-Stylers) Don Omar - Pura Vida (PAW Patrol) Borgeous - Wildfire (Synchro-Stylers) Day 2 (Part Two) - "Mirror Image" Songs: Manic Drive - Good News (Synchro-Stylers start) One Republic - Feel Again (PAW Patrol) Ed Sheeran - Sing (Synchro-Stylers) Galantis - In My Head (PAW Patrol) Tove Lo - Talking Body (Clean Edit, of course...) (Synchro-Stylers) Calvin Harris feat. Ellie Goulding - Outside (PAW Patrol) Day 3 (Part 3) - "Staged Performance" Songs: 3for3 - Keep It 100 (PAW Patrol start, Chase's Big Moment!) 3rd Prototype - I Know (Synchro-Stylers) Janji feat. Vivien - Together (PAW Patrol) Built By Titan feat. Svrcina - The Darkness (Synchro-Stylers) Bastille - Quarter Past Midnight (PAW Patrol) OBB - All Eyes on You (Last Song for the Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers) About A Mile - Born to Live (Last Song for the PAW Patrol Presto Pups) -------------------- Scene 1: Streets of Adventure Bay: The Street Fair The city of Adventure Bay was busier than ever this week! Crowds of people flooded the streets with concession stands, booths, demonstrations, attractions, vendors... And so much more! The Adventure Bay Street Fair had arrived! While the PAW Patrol pups were relaxing in the cool air conditioning and luxuries of the Lookout, Chase was called upon to make sure traffic ran smoothly throughout the street fair. The pups watched him deviously on television... Chase was all too jealous of his companions... To make him feel better, Skye affectionately volunteered to accompany him. "Well, I feel bad for you, Chase!" Rocky exclaimed via Pup Tag communication. Chase rolled his eyes nonchalantly and replied, "Shut up, Rocky..." This remark earned him a chorus of laughter from the other pups. Their laughter echoed through Chase's Pup Tag as the German Shepherd continued to direct traffic throughout an intersection at the fair with an annoyed look on his face. Skye stood next to Chase as she leaned against his shoulder, causing him to blush even more as she replied, "Aw, come on guys... Cut him a bit of slack!" "We could..." Centurion commented. "But we aren't." This caused another round of laughter from the pups. One of the other law enforcement officers approached Chase. He smiled and said, "Hey, Chase... I'm here to direct the traffic in this area. You can go." "Sir?" Chase tilted his head. "That's very nice of you, but I can handle it." The officer chuckled a bit in amusement. "What if you're needed elsewhere?" He proposed. "Go, have fun, kid." He started to direct the people in Chase's stead. The German Shepherd beckoned to his Cockapoo companion as they walked throughout the street fair. "Well that was awfully kind of him!" Skye exclaimed as she clung to Chase's arm, causing him to blush like he had before. Chase scratched the back of his head in a shy manner. "Yeah... I gotta... make it up to him later..." He chuckled. As Chase and Skye walked through the streets, they noticed quite a number of musical performances. Musicians playing their beautiful instruments in a lively, upbeat fashion. Dancer and freestylers displaying their stunning talents with fluid motions of the arms, precise and quick movements of the legs and body, perfectly in sync with the music... They found multiple styles of dance... Tectonik, Breakdancing, Contemporary, Freestyle, Jumpstyle, Shuffle, all assortments of dancing and singing. It struck Chase and Skye with awe! They noticed one large crowd surrounding this one area on the street adjacent to the beach. There was a large DJ Booth there as well, as well as some cameramen filming what looked like two dance groups competing against each other. The song that blasted and resonated throughout ceased playing, and the crowd cheered for what appeared to be the winning crew, holding their arms up in celebration, embracing their victory. The losing crew walked away with a sense of shame hanging over their heads. The DJ, Rottweiler-looking dog with excessive amounts of tan fur announced ecstatically throughout the microphone. "Alright, alright, people... We've just witnessed an amazing dance battle between the Rift City Retros and the Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers!" He announced with a gleeful grin. "The S4's will be here all week, always ready to dance! Let's hear it for the Adventure Bay Street Fair!!!" The audience let out a loud roar at this. "They're excited about something!" Skye smiled as she clapped along with the audience. "Excited about them?" Chase gestured to the victorious crew. Clad in their short-sleeved hoodies, beanies, ripped jeans, one with a button-up shirt and no undershirt... Other than that, it was stereotypical delinquent and street-performer garb. "Look, that's DJ RJ!" Skye exclaimed, pointing to the Rottweiler at the DJ booth. "He's really good!" "So?" Chase sighed. "If you've heard one DJ, you've heard them all." One of the Synchro-Stylers; as there were 10 of them, five males and five females, that was a large breed unfamiliar to both Chase and Skye took up a microphone and said, "Thank you all for coming! I would just like to prompt a well-deserved round of applause to the Rift City Retros, especially for those ''amazing air-flares!" The audience hesitantly gave an unenthusiastic applause to the team that was leaving the area. The large, slender canine of the S4's groaned with a cringe for a moment at the intense glares that he received. "Anyways... The other four Synchro-Stylers, the best of us, are still taking care of a few things back in Sunset Sound, and they'll arrive tomorrow! If anyone would like to challenge the S4's to a dance battle, we're always willing to accept any challenge, and dance the best that we can. Eh? Anyone?" The area was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Chase pulled Skye closer to him and whispered to her, "We should challenge them..." He smirked. "What?!" Skye exclaimed in a whisper-yell. "Are you crazy, Chase?! They're the best dance group in this region of the country!" She explained in astonishment. "You're out of your mind!!" "What? You taught most of us how to dance! We've got good moves!" Chase argued "We're gonna need better moves to beat them!!" Skye wore a look of immense worry on her face. Chase ignored her and approached the dance group. "Chase, no... Chase!" The slender canine with blonde fur with silver highlights, a white underbelly, and black ears looked at Chase with his blue eyes. "Ah, Chase of the PAW Patrol!" He exclaimed as some of the audience applauded Chase. "The Super Spy himself... " Chase was quickly followed by the magenta-eyed Skye, who clung to the German Shepherd's arm. "And the high-flying Skye! Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Aethelbeorn Raghnildur. I'm a Scandinavian Riddarhund. If memory serves me correctly... We battled the Adventure Bay Aerialists yesterday." "Nice to meet you." Chase said with quite the cocky smirk. "The PAW Patrol Presto Pups would like to challenge the Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers." Skye intervened, trying to push Chase out of the center of attention. "Chase, let's go..." She growled. She turned to Aethelbeorn with an apologetic smile and said, "No we don't... We don't challenge, I'm really ''sorry about that..." She chuckled as she turned back to the German Shepherd. "Chase, come on..." "No, Skye..." Chase smirked. "It's a friendly competition." "It's not friendly! We're gonna get our tails handed to us!" exclaimed Skye. Aethelbeorn chuckled for a moment. "I doubt you're ''that ''bad at dancing. Everyone's got a groove!" He exclaimed. "I'll tell you what, I'll give the PAW Patrol Presto Pups one day to practice and prepare. Tomorrow... We dance. A few songs each day for three days. A three-day Dance Battle!" The audience went crazy with excitement at this proposal. The roars of the crowd filled the S4's with confidence... But tomorrow was the day that the best four of the Synchro-Stylers arrived from Sunset Sound! The PAW Patrol only has one day to prepare for the best dance crew in the region! What did Chase get them into...? ''Scene 2: Observation Deck/Control Room of the Lookout (Scene Change: Arabella's Badge) "You're an imbecile, Chase..." Centurion groaned with his face in his large hand. Primavera growled at the German Shepherd. "I'd strangle you myself if I could!" "Why... Just why...?" asked Rocky in an annoyed nature. "What compelled you to think that we could go against the S4's?" "You know, the S4's have fourteen members, each experts in a different style of dancing, and they teach that to the others of the group." Arabella explained. Frostbound rolled his eyes and replied angrily at the blue-spotted Dalmatian, "Not helping, Arabella!!" Meanwhile, Tundra just stood next to Rocky with her face in her hands, shaking her head at this whole ordeal. "We're doomed..." She muttered. "Aw, come on! We're not doomed!" Chase exclaimed. "We can absolutely beat the S4's!!" "I think you're absolutely crazy..." Centurion commented once again. "So we essentially have one single day to prepare for the S4's... I mean, do you know how absolutely exhausting and straining this is going to be on our bodies?!" Chase simply rolled his eyes at Centurion's completely valid point. His ears perked up as he said, "Don't know if I mentioned this, but the best four dancers of the S4's arrive from Sunset Sound tomorrow as well." "''CHASE!!!" All the PAW Patrol pups simultaneously yelled the German Shepherd's name as he looked in astonishment at his companions. His ears dropped down as his companions all gave him glares of sheer anger and annoyance. Of all the bothersome scenarios to be wrapped into, it had to be this one, and brought into it by Chase of all pups! At the most inconvenient time, Ryder decided to show up at the control room in the Lookout. "Hey pups!" He exclaimed. "What's up?" He had a smile on his face... Until he observed the scene that was unfolding right before his eyes... The PAW Patrol pups, with the exception of Skye, looked as if they were about to pounce on and rip Chase to shreds. "Woah, woah, woah, pups!!" Ryder exclaimed. "What's the 411?" "Chase got us all doomed!" Tierra exclaimed. "All of our tails are well and truly cooked..." sighed Frostbound in disbelief. "I'll never impress anyone ever again..." Umbravivo's ears twitched in the most frantic manner possible. He growled with his British accent, "Not only that, but Arabella's reputation as a musician is at stake here!" "Alright, Chase doesn't make any decisions for us anymore..." Saracco remarked with a scowl on his face. Ryder looked at the pups with a raised eyebrow and a confused expression. He directed his gaze to the brown Husky standing at his side. "Tundra?" "Chase got cocky and challenged the Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers to a dance battle, one that we are oh-so very unprepared for and hilariously outmatched in..." Tundra explained. "The breakdancing specialist of the S4's made the dance battle a three-day event, with us dancing to different remixes put together by the DJ, dancing to a few remixes each day... To make matters worse, the best four dancers of the S4's arrive from Sunset Sound tomorrow... The first day..." Ryder sighed and put his face in his hand. "Welp, we'd better get to work!" The teenage boy replied. "What's the name of our dance crew, eh?" "The Losers..." Steelbeam growled as he shot yet another sharp glare at Chase, who simply looked down in despair. "The PAW Patrol Presto Pups..." Chase muttered, not daring to look up at his friends, whom he's mightily annoyed. Arabella's face instantly lit up at this. "Oohhh!! I like the musical alliteration there, Chase!" Umbravivo simply rolled his eyes and sighed at the whole ordeal... Scene 3: The Field Outside the Lookout (Scene Change: Tracker's Badge) The PAW Patrol Presto Pups: The Eight Original PAW Patrol Pups, Centurion, Tundra, Arika, Frostbound, NIcasia, Saracco, Micaelina, Umbravivo, Steelbeam, Primavera, Tierra, Beryl, and Arabella... Possibly even more, since they'll need all the help they can get against the S4's... First, the Doberman-Golden mix, Micaelina, tried to teach the pups ballet. "What you want to do is be fluid, absolutely fluid... Relax your muscles... Be loose..." As she explained, she performed a short routine with a few jumps, a perfectly balanced series of spins on her toes, and waving her arms in perfect rhythm with her abdomen... Perfectly relaxed. Her entire body was emerged in a beautiful, serene harmony. Every single precise movement performed with her eyes closed. She stopped moving, opened her eyes, and faced the PAW Patrol, who looked at her with jaws wide open. "Any questions?" She asked with a smile. Nothing. Dead silence. "Hey... Arabella?" Steelbeam asked. "Yes?" Arabella replied. "How many styles of dance to the Synchro-Stylers practice?" Arabella thought for a moment, leaning her chin onto her hand. "Well, they have a specialist for each style of dance... Breakdancing, Melbourne Shuffle, Tecktonik, Crip-Walk, Freestyle, DnB Step, Contemporary, Ballet, Zumba, Swing, Jazz, Latin, Ballroom, and Acrobatics, each teaching that style to the others, so it's safe to assume that each of the S4's knows fourteen different styles of dance, are are all quite proficient at it..." "Arabella?" Steelbeam said. "Yes?" She repeated. "Shut up..." He sighed. Arabella looked at him with a displeased frown. After Micaelina's brief ballet lesson, it was Steelbeam's turn to teach the pups how to shuffle. "Alright, pups!" Steelbeam announced. "It's time to shuffle. I want you all to mimic what I do. Now, everyone place your heels together so your feet form a 'V' position. Then, lift any foot up to about the height of your knee and pivot the foot your standing on inwards." He explained as he acted out the motions to the step. "Then, step back down with your lifted foot and pivot your standing foot to form a v-shape once again. It's key that you don't bounce when you do this, as it ruins the illusion of gliding across the floor." "This is hard!" Rubble complained as he tripped up while trying to perform the step. "Is this an advanced move?" Steelbeam glared at the English Bulldog with an nonchalant gaze. "This is the basic T-Step..." He said. absolutely no emotion in his voice. Rubble frowned at this. After the shuffle lesson, it was Tracker and Tierra's turn to teach the group a quick Samba routine. "Samba..." Tracker sighed. "It, like all Latin dances, is a perfect harmony of two people, involving a lot with the hips." Tracker gestured to his hips as he said that, with both him and Tierra swaying their hips from side to side a few times. "Ladies..." said Tierra with a smirk. "You should be good at this. Don't worry. Guys... Absolutely worry." Each of the girls laughed and giggled at this remark while the guys just looked at Tierra with annoyed glares. Tracker and Tierra paired up and enacted their routine. They were right... It did ''involve a lot of hip motion. "Everyone grab a partner and follow us!" Tracker exclaimed. As the PAW Patrol pups each found a partner, they directed their attention to the two Spanish canines as they continued their routine. Each of the couples tried their best to copy Tracker and Tierra, who were performing their hot routine with excellent precision. "Ow!" exclaimed Primavera. "You stepped on my foot, Steelbeam!" "Sorry..." The Patterdale Terrier said apologetically. As Tracker dipped Tierra, the two looked at the pairs as they tripped up over each other, and their routines fell apart. Tracker and Tierra simply laughed and rolled their eyes... No one could get it in one day... Next was Centurion's turn to teach the group Jumpstyle... Which didn't work out so well since Centurion bears long legs and is a tall individual regardless. Jumpstyle always looks better when someone is tall like Centurion. "Every time the beat hits, you're expected to jump. That's what makes jumpstyle." Centurion explained. He acted out each step as he relayed it to the PAW Patrol pups. "First, kick out your right foot to the front and jump. Of course, you should jump on every beat. The jumping goes without saying..." He smiled and chuckled for a bit. "Then, kick with your right foot again. Then kick with your left foot front. Now, we're gonna do something crazy and kick our left foot to the ''back, then kick our right foot back, and kick the right foot to the front to repeat the step. Understood so far?" The pups nodded as Chase lost his balance and fell over. The Weimaraner-Shepherd placed his face in his hand as the pups laughed at Chase as he laid flat on his back at Skye's feet. "Way to go, Chase!" Rocky laughed sarcastically. "It wasn't me this time!" Marshall cheered as he threw his arms into the air. As the pups practiced their dancing, style after style, they weren't nearly as ready as they had to be. Needless to say, the pups weren't so good at Breakdancing except for Centurion, Saracco, and Nicasia... The strain on their bodies was simply too much, and many collapsed as they attempted to spin gracefully on the ground. With Tecknonik, the pups struggled to make their arms fluid. They simply couldn't move fast enough without tangling their limps in a sloppy, uncoordinated amalgamation of confusion. DnB step wasn't much different. It looked easy to begin with, being somewhat similar to Jumpstyle, but not as intense with the jumps. It focused more on stepping than jumping. The practice had to stop as Rocky had to bandage his foot... After hours upon hours of practicing, the pups simply sat down on the grass and sulked in hopelessness. "This is hopeless!" Marshall exclaimed. "We're never gonna beat the S4's!!" "Not with that attitude!" Chase exclaimed. "C-Come on, guys! We can do it!" Skye rolled her eyes and glared at Chase and his feeble attempts to raise morale. "Chase, it's simply not going to work... Look at what you've gotten us into!" "I know we can be-" "No, Chase!!" Skye yelled furiously at the German Shepherd. Skye stood up and confronted him. "We're about to lose all of our respect, our reputations are at stake! Arabella's reputation, especially!" "But I just thought..." "Well, you thought wrong!!" Skye snarled. "Do you know how people will look at us now?! Untrustworthy!!" The German Shepherd looked at his agitated crush with puppy-eyes as they started to tear up. Chase turned around and gave his back to the crew, spending all of his willpower in an attempt not to burst into tears. What has he gotten them into...? Chase, with the last bit of determination he had left, took a step across his body, then stepped back. He did the same with the other foot, and stepped back. With both of his feet, he hopped in a zig-zag pattern in sync with an imaginary beat. He was shuffling and pivoting his feet in a rhythmic pattern, while waving his arms around to accompany his movements... He was Crip-Walking. The other pups noticed this, albeit slowly and gradually. Centurion was the first to stand up, followed by Saracco, Nicasia, Tundra, and then Rocky... Everest, Zuma, Rubble, and Primavera... Steelbeam, then Arika, Umbravivo, and Frostbound... Arabella, Micaelina, Tracker and Tierra... And the others... Centurion, with a smile on his face, began to rap as Chase turned to face the pups as he rapidly stepped side to side. Centurion: Aaaahhhhh~ The mountain top! Walk on water, I got power, feel so royal! One second I'ma strike oil! Diamond, platinum, no more for you! '' At this point, Saracco and Frostbound began to beat-box as the rest of the pups began to clap along to the beat, smiling as Chase continued his C-Walk routine. "He's Crip-Walking!" Arabella cheered as she jumped up and down. Centurion: ''That adrenaline, never givin' in! Givin' up's not an option, gotta get it in! Witness, I got the heart of twenty men, no fear go to sleep in the lion's den! That flow, that spark, that crown! You lookin' at the king of the jungle now! ''(Chase performs the moonwalk for the next line) ''Stronger than ever, can't hold me down! A hundred miles gunnin' from the pitcher's mound! Straight game-face, it's game day! See me runnin' through the crowd, full o' melee! No trick plays, I'm Bill Gates! Take a genius to understand me! As Chase jumped and slammed both of his feet on the ground for the last word of the verse, He folded his arms and struck a pose. He was followed by a round of applause from his teammates! The sudden aura of hostility became a wave of determination, and hope that they really do ''have a chance to beat the Synchro-Stylers! "That was great, Chase!" Frostbound exclaimed. "Where'd you learn to do that?!" Tundra asked, full of excitement. Chase shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I guess I always knew... You learn a few things on the streets." After Chase's wonderful demonstration, the PAW Patrol Presto Pups were more ecstatic and energized than ever, full of determination to practice dancing and face the S4's head on in dance battle! ''Scene 4: Streets of Adventure Bay - The Synchro-Styler's Challenge (Scene Change: Primavera's Badge) As the PAW Patrol pups made their way through the street fair, making their way towards the area closest to the beach, they received quick glances and people gossiping and whispering about them... They could tell... People were talking. There's more on the line than just a dance battle... "I hope we practiced enough..." Skye whispered nervously to Chase. "Of course we did..." Chase replied with confidence. "If all else fails, we'll train again tonight and be extra-ready for tomorrow! But for now, let's focus on today..." As the PAW Patrol Presto Pups approached the area that would stage the dance battle, all fourteen Synchro-Stylers looked at them with confident smirks and pretentious gazes. Aethelbeorn and a large, muscular black wolf approached them. "Ah, the PAW Patrol Presto Pups!" Aethelbeorn greeted them. "We will start the dancing in five minutes." The black wolf, who was clearly taller than Aethelbeorn studied Arika for a moment, squinting at her as he eyed her attire... A swimsuit top and black shorts. She blushed and covered herself up. "Excuse me!" She exclaimed with blush coursing through her cheeks. "What do you think you're doing?!" The black wolf let out a low growl and pointed at her seashell necklace. "Your seashell. It's pretty." He said with a stern deep accent... Half of the PAW Patrol believes that he's from Africa... Which he is... Aethelbeorn let out a few laughs at this. "Ah, he's not from here..." "Clearly!" Umbravivo snapped. "Don't go eyeing my girlfriend like that!" Arika blushed even more when Umbravivo referred to her as his 'girlfriend'. "This is Tahir-Koa. The Zumba Specialist of the S4's." The Riddarhund smiled as he gestured to the enormous, bulky wolf. "We affectionately call him 'TK'." "I'm also War-Dance Specialist and Traditional Hawaiian Dance Specialist!" Tahir-Koa replied in a seemingly aggressive tone. However, that is just how he speaks. The PAW Patrol pups were absolutely frightened while standing in the shadow of this giant wolf. "Why you call me TK, eh, Aethelbeorn?" "It's just a nickname, Tahir-Koa." laughed Aethelbeorn. As TK scoffed, another canine approached the PAW Patrol and stood beside Aethelbeorn. She was a light brown color with cream-colored ears. "Are you guys intimidating the competition again?" She laughed as she glared at Tahir-Koa. "TK..." "What I do?!" TK asked as he shrugged his shoulders abruptly. "Intimidating them..." She said. She turned to the PAW Patrol, who looked terrified at Tahir-Koa with his chiseled chest, perfect abs, muscular arms and a lion-tooth necklace. "Sorry about him, pups! My name's Sissone Pointe. I'm a Hybrid-Spaniel mix and the Ballet Specialist." "You do Ballet, too?!" Micaelina's face instantly lit up as she leaned forward towards Sissone. "That's amazing!!" She received a slight glare from Chase. Sissone laughed and scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, I do!" She replied. "I'd love to see your moves sometime! Perhaps today, even! Looking forward to it!" Micaelina looked on in awe at Sissone's beauty. the light brown canine tapped Aethelbeorn on the shoulder and said, "Come on, we're gonna start soon!" With that, Aethelbeorn, Sissone, and Tahir-Koa walked back to the S4's. "Ah, yes, the haka that we do before each dance battle!" Aethelbeorn exclaimed. "It's always fun to do, and to see the looks on everyone's faces when we do it!" Tahir-Koa rolled his eyes and replied, "You must take haka seriously... It not something to mess around with! It is tradition!" He growled, barely making that 'th' sound. "She's awesome..." Micaelina sighed with a smile. Saracco, taking the opportunity, wrapped his arms around Micaelina's hips and hugged her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. "Well, you're ''gonna be awesome too, my love..." He sighed. Micaelina giggled a bit as she kissed Saracco on the cheek. Chase simply rolled his eyes... As Chase was about to turn around and go over their plans and routines one final time, the pups were sent into complete awe as the Synchro-Stylers each took a low, wide stance facing the pups, with Tahir-Koa standing upright, supposedly 'leading' the group for what was happening next... Tahir-Koa began to yell and scream words in another language, unfamiliar to the pups. As he did, the rest of the Synchro-Stylers shouted what sounded like a chant, then dropped down to one knee with their fists on the ground... Tahir-Koa shouted yet another few words in that dialect and slapped his chest with his large hands. The Synchro-Stylers took the wide stance again, and shouted words in a foreign tongue whilst slowly inching forwards, rhythmically slapping their thighs, chests, and forearms. They continued this for a while, slowly but surely building upon the level of intimidation that they were inflicting upon the PAW Patrol pups... To end that dance of theirs, each of the Synchro-Stylers took their thumbs and dragged them across their throats... "Now... We dance!!" Tahir-Koa shouted as the audience, which was much larger than yesterday, applauded. The PAW Patrol Pups were silent, struck with both fear and awe as the Synchro-Stylers each struck a unique pose, ready to dance against them while the pups themselves stood in a frightened cluster. "Welp..." Chase said. "We're doomed!" ''Scene 5: PAW Patrol Presto Pups VS Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers! Day 1 (Scene Change: Rocky's Badge) As the tension in the area skyrocketed with that intimidating haka dance, Aethelbeorn and the Synchro-Stylers all smirked deviously at the PAW Patrol Presto Pups, who were terrified beyond words. To make their fear worse, Aethelbeorn chuckled and said, "Props to the Challengers, Presto Pups first!" He turned to the DJ booth, perfectly positioned with the ocean in the background and said, "DJ RJ, would you like to explain how the three-day dance battle will work?" "Gladly!" said the Rottweiler. "Each group will dance along to a few mixes each day. Every time the song changes, the proverbial 'baton of dance' will switch between the teams. Today, we will operate in rounds! Each time the song changes, you must select and a few individuals from your team to the center here, and they will dance against the opposing team's selected representatives." RJ explained. "PAW Patrol, you're up first, so please select a maximum of eight individuals! They will lead the crew in dance, and you must follow, albeit your representatives will be the center of attention. Of course, you don't have to send all eight." In response to this, the Presto Pups all huddled up to determine their strategy. "Okay, who's up first?" Tundra asked. "I'll go first!" Chase raised his hand ecstatically. Rocky placed his hand on the German Shepherd's shoulder and replied while shaking his head. "You're our trump card, Chase... Not yet..." This made Chase a bit upset. "I'll go first." Umbravivo volunteered. "I can take Arika with me..." "Absolutely!" The Weimaraner girl cheered. Arika and her lemon-spotted boyfriend approached the Synchro-Stylers, stopping at the center of the circle whilst holding each other's hands. DJ RJ, whose real name is Rían-Josef, chuckled a bit. "My, aren't you two adorable. What's your beat?" Umbravivo smiled at Arika, then smirked at Rían-Josef. "The Other Side, duet version!" "Oohhhh! Nice!" DJ RJ cheered. "Let's hear it for the PAW Patrol Presto Pups~!!" As the music began, Umbravivo and Arika turned their backs to the S4's, ready to begin their routine... Umbravivo: In the beginnin'... I never thought it would be you... When we were chillin'... Smilin' in the photo booth... Arika: But we got closer! Yeah~... 'Till you were eatin' off my spoon... You're comin' over... And we would talk all afternoon... As the two began to sing the pre-chorus, they turned around to face their competition, throwing their hands straight into the air, to the sides, and swaying their hips in a rhythmic pattern to what they were singing. Obviously well-choreographed for being thought-of the day before. Umbravivo and Arika: Tonight we'll just get drunk! Disturb the peace! Arika: Bind your hands... All over me! Umbravivo: (Takes Arika by the waist and walks forward, creating the illusion of dragging her while their faces were mere centimeters apart) And then you'd bite your lip... Whisper and say: ''(Umbravivo dips Arika for this next line, then brings her back up before the chorus) Arika: "''We're goin' all the way..." For the chorus, each member of the PAW Patrol danced in the background, enacting the same movements as the two pups at 'center-stage', so to speak. The dance style switched from a ballroom-style to Contemporary-like motions instead. Fluid, looking absolutely professional with or without a group. The PAW Patrol made it seem like they had been doing this their whole lives with precise, rhythmic, fluid, and outstanding technique, perfectly in time with the beat and lyrics... Umbravivo and Arika: Tonight! Take me to the other side! Sparks fly like the Fourth of July! ''(The Pups all perform back-flips in unison) ''Please take me to the other side! ''(The pups face each other briefly, then at the end of each line, step to the side and motion their bodies downwards and to the side) ''I see that sexy look in your eyes and a know~... We ain't friends any-more~ Arika: If we walk down this road, we'll be lovers for sure! Both: So tonight! Kiss me like it's 'Do or Die!' Please Take me to the other side!~ ''The song began to fade out as a new song had begun to let loose from the speakers... Performing kicks and flips and advanced acrobatic motions like something out of Cirque du Soleil came the Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers... Some of the females of the group were performing acrobatic movements while using some of the male Synchro-Stylers as a base... The girls flared and waved their arms and legs around in precise, fluid, circular motions while the men guided them around, and were sure not to let them hit the ground... A Picardy Spaniel and a few Synchro-Stylers approached center stage... This Spaniel is Deveraux Nightingale... The Leader of the Synchro-Stylers. As he sang, the four dancers backing him up followed his motions, as did the rest of the Synchro-Stylers in the background... The four backing him up were none other than Aethelbeorn, Sissone, and two other Synchro-Stylers, obvious mixes named Creaux and Rylan Rockwell... Deveraux: ''H-...H-H-Hold up... You got me woke up... The way you roll that... Sticky like oh God... ''(He and the other four perform back flips, then start to perform Jumpstyle) Aethelbeorn: ''Just let me coach ya... Show you 'bout my culture... It's a late night show like Conan... Ditch the party, it's over! ''(Each of the five strikes a pose in unison with the syllables and rhythm, then continue dancing) Creaux: ''Go ham in here... And grab your friend by the hand... Let me know, 'Is you down?' Body like me playmate of the year... Rylan: I might make that play of the year, All of you know that we don't play fair... Sissone: But I think that you and your girl... Give me some of that! We stand... At this point, all 14 Synchro-Stylers began to dance in unison, combining a Jumpstyle step with a bit of Crip-Walk and Shuffle with such fluidity and precision that you could swear it was the same style of dance... All Five: Out 'til the sun up! Twisted and burn up! Can't nobody stop us? '' All Synchro-Stylers: ''We gone delirious! Five: Out 'til the sun up! Twisted and burn up! Can't nobody stop us? Synchro-Stylers: We gone delirious! Deveraux: La~ la-la la la... La-la-la la-la la... '' Creaux: ''Gimme some of that! Gimme some of that! Gimme some of that! Synchro-Stylers: We gone delirious! Sissone: La~ la-la la la... La-la-la la-la la... Rylan: Come at take a ride, stay up all night, okay! As the Synchro-Stylers finished their routine for that song, the PAW Patrol Presto Pups stood in complete shock and awe... The same thought coursed through all of their minds... How were they supposed to beat that?! They had better coordination than Cirque du Soleil! They had to think of something soon, as they had to select a few more pups as the next song played... A soft, melodic piano rhythm resonated from the speakers of the DJ booth... Rían-Josef was playing another song, this one requested by none other than the girlfriend of Rubble: Kyla. "You ready, big guy?" asked Kyla with a smile as she stood next to the English Bulldog. "Ready as I'll ever be..." Rubble replied as he held hands with the Rottweiler girl... Those two took center stage, followed by Steelbeam and Primavera, and Saracco and Micaelina. Kyla led the group as she began to sing... Kyla:'' Falling like an angel... Who forgot how to fly~ Like a stranger... That I've seen too many nights~ And all these layers... Building up over time~ With you... Come back to let me out! And you...'' At this point, the six pups moved their arms, hips, and hands in different positions, of course, all in unison, striking a different pose and leaning to one side or another, and stamping their feet down in sync with the rhythm of the lyrics and syllables, rather than the instruments. Kyla, Primavera, Micaelina: Reveal the mys-te-ry, rewrote my his-tor-y... When I had half-my-truth... I found the rest in you~! Got the abil-i-ty... To take a bro-ken-dream... And with a four letter word... ''(The pups swung their left arm outwards, spinning with the momentum.) ''Redefine what it means! '' As the upbeat, joy-inducing music blasted, Kyla and her five companions led the PAW Patrol Presto Pups through a fast-paced ballet routine, mixing it with some style of her own... Free style... Many smooth spins and flips, waving their arms around to reminisce the waves of the ocean. As Steelbeam, Rubble, and Saracco took their girlfriends by the waists, the three couple danced in unison as the girls continued their melodious vocals. Kyla, Primavera, and Micaelina: ''You only need one spark~ To start a fire! '' ''You only need one heart~ To save a life! '' ''It only takes on word~ To get inspired! '' ''Now when I think of love~ It's redefined! You only need one spark~ To start a fire! '' ''You only need one heart~ To save a life! '' ''It only takes on word~ To get inspired! '' ''Now when I think of love~ ''(The couples face each other for the last few words before being dipped as the song ended) ''It's redefined! For that beautifully choreographed routine, the audience went ballistic. They went absolutely ecstatic with cheering and applause. 'Well done, Kyla!' was a severe ''understatement. It was evident that the PAW Patrol Presto Pups took that round... Out of the applause of the audience came the voice of DJ RJ that announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Quentin Sparrowstriker!" As an obvious mix walked to the center, he was accompanied by the four most attractive girls of the Synchro-Stylers... A Basque Shepherd Dog named Querida-Valentina, the Pointer mix Rylan from before, a tan mutt called Pollyenna, and none other than Sissone herself... The remix sounded brilliant as Quentin began to sing, dancing with obvious feminine motions alongside the beautiful canine girls to either side of him... At first glance, you'd think Quentin was female... Quentin: ''I love it when you just don't care... I love it when you dance like there's nobody there... So when it gets hard, don't be afraid~ We don't care what them people say... I love it when you don't take no... I love it when you do what you want cause you just said so... Let them all go home, we out late~ We don't care what them people say... As the music played for a while, the five canines rhythmically stomped their right feet and clapped their hands in sync with the beat to get the audience involved as well. Quentin: We don't care what them people say... Quentin and the girls danced their routine, gracefully sliding, spinning, and waving their arms around with their unbelievable flexibility. The way they moved their hips were simply breath-taking... Frostbound questioned his sexuality as he crossed his arms and observed Quentin with a raised eyebrow. Quentin kicked his leg up, launched himself into the air and performed a log-roll in order to land in a split adjacent to the PAW Patrol pups. After standing up, he continued to sing while he, the four girls, and the other Synchro-Stylers danced the same freestyle routine. Quentin: We don't have to be ordinary~! Make your best mistakes~ 'Cause we don't have the time to be sorry~... So baby be the life of the party! I'm telling you to take your shot it might be scary~! Hearts are gonna break! 'Cause we don't have the time to be sorry~... So baby, be the life of the party...! '' With that, Quentin and the girls ended their routine with a Moon-walk back to the rest of their team. "Your landing could have been better, Quentin..." Sissone said with a smirk. "Whatever!" Quentin replied. "It got the job done. The audience loved it!" Pollyenna laughed for a moment. "If Quentin's good at anything, it's getting the audience involved!" "Darn right!" said the Australian Shepherd-Rough Collie-Boykin Spaniel mix. The PAW Patrol Presto Pups had their jaws nearly hit the ground with awe... Most of the guys were questioning their sexuality, and the girls were simply awe-struck. "Well I'm officially confused!" Saracco exclaimed. "You're not the only one!" Rocky replied. Tracker and Tierra, however, simply laughed. "Hey guys... It's our turn... If you remember that samba routine... Get ready..." "¡Mi gente!" Tierra exclaimed as she and Tracker went to take center stage.. "¡Vamos a bailar! Let's do this!" Tracker took Tierra by the waist and dipped her down. The Majorca Ratter leaned back with her hands up, and her leg extended towards the sky, with Tracker holding both that leg and her waits... Tierra obviously had a lot of trust and faith in Tracker, hoping that he wouldn't drop her... After a short flute-melody accompanied by intense Latin drums, Tracker began to sing with perfect Spanish... Tracker: ''Debes empezar a vivir, a soñar, a reír, gozar y sentir... ''(Tracker brings Tierra back up, still holding her leg, and the two eye each other suggestively...) Todo lo malo quedó atrás, decide no sufrir. Piensa en ser feliz... '' Tracker spins Tierra a few times, and the two get close, chest-to-chest, and eye the Synchro-Stylers with a serious glare, then begin to dance a hot and fiery Samba in complete harmony with one another. The other PAW Patrol couples follow along as best they can from behind, but not as passionately as the two Latin canines. Both Tracker and Tierra begin to sing... Tracker and Tierra: ¡Y solo baila! Olvida las penas y el dolor... Ven y derrama el sudor ¡Solo baila! La vida es una sola y mejor... ¡Bailar con la luna y el sol! The couples break off from each other's embrace and danced a solo Samba routine, however, all were dancing an identical set of hot, intense, and passionate movements. Tracker: ¡Vida, pura vida! La vida es una copa y se bebe gota a gota hasta el final... ¡Vida, pura vida! ¡La vida es una copa y se bebe gota a gota hasta el final! The couples of the PAW Patrol ceased their dancing, and with their right arms held high, they waved from side to side, and most of the audience joined in as well. Tracker and Tierra: ¡Baila como si no hubiera gente! Que brille el sol bien caliente y lo que se va no vuelve...¡Vida es una sola! Vive sin miedo de lo que piensen... Ríe sin detenerte y ama sin contenerte ¡Vida es una sola! At this point, the audience was clapping along as the PAW Patrol Presto Pups all danced the same Samba routine, advancing towards the Synchro-Stylers with swaying hips and quick steps, dancing to appeal and having fun at the same time... Enjoying oneself is vital in order to appeal to the masses... Tracker and Tierra: ¡Vida, pura vida! La vida es una copa y se bebe gota a gota hasta el final... ¡Vida, pura vida! ¡La vida es una copa y se bebe gota a gota hasta el final! To end the performance, the Chihuahua and the Majorca Ratter struck the same pose they began the routine with, and the audience went livid with applause, cheering, compliments, and much much more. As the Presto Pups took a bow, as their performance for the day was done, all the eyes directed towards the Synchro-Stylers, for their last dance of the first day... "Alright, alright, everyone... Settle down, now... There's still two more days of this amazing dance battle!" DJ RJ exclaimed. "And now, without further ado, the last song of the Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers!!" Taking center stage was the mix, Rylan from before, as well as her brother Creaux. Alongside them was the tall, white Borzoi named Kazimir, and his girlfriend, the beauteous red Saluki, Lurette. Rylan danced with her older brother while Lurette and Kazimir were dance partners. Lurette is the Ballroom Dance Specialist, while Kazimir is the Shuffle Specialist... A very intriguing combination, obviously whatever routine they had in store was very intricate, delicate, and precise if they were able to blend classical and modern in such a fashion. As the soft melody played, Rylan began to sing. Rylan: You and I... Found love in the dark... We made up... Wildfire from the start... My... Demons wash it away like prints in the sand... And I... Wish... I... Could~ turn back the time just to feel you again.... Lurette: Cause I~ Would burn~... A Thou~ sand miles... To be~ with you~... My Wild~fire! My wild~fire!'' As the upbeat techno rhythm resounded, the Synchro-Stylers began to smoothly defy all laws of physics by gliding across the ground in a seemingly impossible fashion, stomping on the ground in a walking motion... One leg was completely stationary while the other was livid... When the two girls started to sing again, they transitioned smoothly to a tango-esque dance Lurette: You got me...free falling through the sky... You take me~... to a different kind of high... Rylan: Cause I~ Would burn~... A Thou~ sand miles... To be~ with you~... My Wild~fire! My wild~fire! The Synchro-Stylers shuffled gracefully, sliding across the ground as the sun set on the bay... As the song finally ended, the canines of the Synchro-Stylers posed with their backs to the PAW Patrol, smirking over their shoulders. As the audience applauded, Rían-Josef made his last announcement for the day at the DJ booth. "Ladies and Gentlemen, that concludes the first day of the dance battle between the PAW Patrol Presto Pups... And the Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers!" All of the people and canines in the surrounding audience applauded and cheered ecstatically. "Now... The Synchro-Stylers better make a comeback tomorrow, because the PAW Patrol Presto Pups have won this day!!" The citizens of Adventure Bay cheered at this. Of course, that was only about a third of the audience, as people from all over have come to see what they thought would be the Synchro-Stylers completely dominating the PAW Patrol pups in dance... With this victory, the fire of hope was ignited... A light that foresaw the possibility that the PAW Patrol Presto Pups can beat the Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers. "Well done, PAW Patrol!" Lurette smiled. "Nice moves there, guys!" added Aethelbeorn. Tahir-Koa simply growled and let out a smirk. Sissone approached Micaelina and hugged the young pup. Micaelina blushed a bit. With a smile, Sissone said, "You have beautiful motions... I look forward to our dances tomorrow!" Micaelina giggled a bit. "Me, too!" The Synchro-Stylers approached the PAW Patrol pups, and the two groups shook hands and hugged for brief moments, eager to dance against each other the next day. As the two crews departed, the PAW Patrol Presto Pups were absolutely overjoyed. Rocky, Frostbound, Everest, Tundra, Chase, and Centurion all howled into the air. "That was awesome!!" Everest cheered. "It sure was!" said Rubble as he wrapped his muscular arms around Kyla. Chase smirked as Skye hugged his arm. "That was amazing, but we've gotta step up our game for tomorrow..." "Come on Chase, enjoy the moment a bit! Let loose! Have fun!" Skye giggled. "I am, Skye..." replied Chase. In the back of his mind, he was truly worried about whatever cards and tricks that the Synchro-Stylers have concealed up their those metaphorical sleeves of theirs. He knew they had to prepare... "If today was a 'Follow the Leader' kind of thing, who knows what we'll have to do tomorrow?" ''To be continued... In Pup Pup Dance Battle (Part Two)!'Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories by DJ.RJ.Centurion Category:First Gen Story Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Stories Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Episodes Category:Anthro Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Musicals Category:Fanon Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Songs Category:Fanon Songs Category:Episode Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Song Articles Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Musicals Category:Song Articles